In the field of cosmetics, cleansing cosmetics for the purpose of removing makeup are in the form of cream, milky lotion, or liquid. Also, the cleansing cosmetics are classified by types into emulsion type, oil type and aqueous type, and have been utilized depending upon their respective uses. However, the aqueous type cleansing cosmetics containing no oil at all or a small amount of oil have had a disadvantage that remover capability is weak even though they give reduced oily feel after cleansing. In addition, a cleansing cream and an oil gel that are water-in-oil emulsions have a continuous phase of oil, thereby having excellent affinity to makeup and excellent remover capability. However, the cleansing cream and the oil gel cannot be washed off with water so that there has been a disadvantage in usefulness. Therefore, in recent years, the mainstream of the cleansing cosmetics have been a liquid oil-based makeup remover which has excellent affinity to makeup soil and can be easily washed off with water. (for example, see Patent Publication 1) The liquid oil-based makeup remover is a self-emulsifiable oily liquid composition comprising a mixed system of an oily component and a surfactant. However, the liquid oil-based makeup remover has a low viscosity so that there has been a disadvantage in usefulness that the liquid oil-based makeup remover drips off upon taking on hand. On the other hand, there have been published techniques of a cleansing gel comprising a nonion activator, a sucrose fatty acid ester, a polyhydric alcohol, oil, water, or the like (for example, see Patent Publications 2 and 3). However, these techniques require the cleansing gel to contain various and large amounts of surfactants or contain a polyoxyethylene-based surfactant so that there has been a disadvantage in the aspect of safety.
Patent Publication 1: Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Hei 6-99275
Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-5213
Patent Publication 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-143420